


Split.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Cockwarming, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Edging, Gags, Gen, Hickies, Light Choking, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Poly!Ghostface, Restrained Reader, Sharing, Threesome, ropeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: Billy and Stu and you. A snapshot from a long night, your boys love to tease you and are drawing it out terribly tonight.
Relationships: Billy Loomis & Reader, Billy Loomis & Stu Macher, Billy Loomis & You, Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Billy Loomis/You, Stu Macher & Reader, Stu Macher & You, Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/You
Kudos: 40





	Split.

**Author's Note:**

> AY! A request I got on tumblr, very happy with it, so here it is. Quick, dirty, what's not to like? Hope you all enjoy it! As per usual feedback, ideas, suggestions, and requests are all welcome, leave a comment here or shoot me an ask on my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, would love to hear from you!

“What’s the matter?”

The way he fucking said it.

Sickeningly saccharine. Made it so much fucking worse. A hard tug on the ropes binding your wrists from Billy in front of you almost fall forward but managed to maintain your balance but that didn’t stop him from snickering at you almost taking a tumble. 

“Well?”

Asked Billy, still holding the end of the rope, it wrapped around his hand, his other hand on the back of your neck, thumb stroking over your skin, that tone so mocking, you huffed out a breath. 

“Nothing.”

Is what you attempted to say but the gag in your mouth made it come out wet and broken and to them? Hilarious. As their laughter died Stu placed a kiss on the side of your throat, his hands closing around your waist and a hard thrust up from below that made you gasp, or well as well as one can when they are still gagged. 

Here you were. Between your two boys, they were being terrible tonight. Passing you back and forth, toying and teasing poor helpless you. 

“There is a problem Stu.”

Billy said it as his hand not currently occupied by the rope slipped down off your neck and over your shoulder, fingers brushing over your collarbone and Stu responded,

“And what is that Billy?”

Stu adjusted his hips and you squirmed, he was deep inside you, sitting still, just cockwarming with you really, you felt so full. 

“Our favorite victim here isn’t anywhere near needy enough yet.”

Stu’s hands on your waist, a harder grip he lifted you up, and as he pulled you down he bucked up and he brushed that spot inside you that made your eyes want to roll back,

“I think you might be right.”

Billy hand trailed lower, you arched further into the touch, they seemingly refused to let up, you couldn’t help it, you were at their mercy and had to take. Had to endure, simply had to because well what is your other option?

“Such a good cock-sleeve.”

“Oh the absolute best. Built for taking dick.”

And it was unfair when they talked about you like this, almost as if you weren’t here and squished between them, impaled on one of their cocks. 

“And you know they love it too.”

“Oh you mean being used?”

“Of course.”

Before you could ever even think about protesting, which I mean, why would you, it was true, Stu started to fuck you properly, your head tipped back, resting against Stu’s shoulder, moaning against your gag. Stu’s grip was nearly bruising, the drag of his cock against that spot inside made your breath catch, and then Billy’s hand finally trailed low enough to aid Stu’s assault. His fingers making quick work, he knew just where and how to touch to make you tense, eyes squeezed shut, thighs trembling now. 

Yout couldn’t help it, you were utterly lost in it, the sheer sensation of it, the pleasure was building and becoming too much, fists clenching, breathing so hard, closer and closer still.

Too bad they knew your tells too well. 

Billy’s hand pulled away and Stu’s hand lifted you up and he pulled out of you, head of cock pressed to your dripping hole and you cried out in protest. It was a very hard edge, but they always made it that way, dragging out as long as possible, getting you so dangerously close, a breath away from cumming before pulling away. It was almost painful being so close, on the very precipice of orgasm, alive with pleasure only to have them stop so cruelly. 

“Ooh that was a really good one.”

Stu cooed, nose nuzzling your neck and you leaned into the touch, and you tried to start begging around your gag, weak attempts at saying ‘please’ and Billy couldn’t stop his smile, a shake of his head with a laugh,

“Oh no, fraid we can’t stop yet. You aren’t nearly wrecked enough yet.”

Stu hummed in agreement before saying,

“Here Billy, your turn.”

And you were moved and reposed to their liking. Now in Billy’s lap, your thighs on either side of his hips, he had his hands on your hips, grinding against you. The want to slide down and take him inside was immense. Your wrists still bound and now pressed to your chest, the rope pulled over your shoulder and now in Stu’s hand, holding the rope taut, using it to hold you up and prevent you from taking what you want. 

You struggled, you tugged on the ropes and tried to sink down but with Stu’s grip on the rope and Billy holding your hips there was no way to make it happen. Billy wrapped his arms around your middle, his mouth on your neck, kisses and licks, possessive bites on sensitive skin, you squirmed harder. Another feeble attempt to fill yourself and try to satisfy the hunger inside, ease the ache, they of course stopped you easily, you barely moved half an inch, you felt Billy laugh against you, breath tickling wet skin before another bite that made you whimper and he pulled back. His hand came up and with his fingers on your chin he tilted your head down and looked up into your eyes as he said,

“Awe you should know better by now. That isn’t going to work.”

“Mmmhmm.”

Stu was right behind you, his chest to your back, you couldn’t see him, facing forward but you knew he was looking at Billy over your shoulder and were sure of the look he was giving him, that smile. Both of them were enjoying this too much. 

Another grind against you and you moved your hips, trying to grind back, not able to move much at all, and then Billy leaned up, you thought he was going in for a kiss and you wanted anything he was willing to give. You leaned forward but then, bastard that he was, tilted his head and instead kissed Stu who was now leaning over your shoulder. 

You never felt jealousy with them, you all shared pretty evenly and well, but you were on fire and wanted one or both of them kissing you instead right now. You pouted and squirmed, pressed between them and then, with perfect timing and precision while you were distracted, with his arms still locked around you, Billy pulled you down and filled you. So unexpected you couldn’t stop the moan that escaped, muffled by your gag, long and low as you sunk down onto him. Once he was fully seated inside of you he gave you only a moment before pulling you back up, holding you close as he brought you up and down, fucking into you hard and slow. 

Stu was the one to pull back, breaking the kiss and he so close whispered in your ear, 

“How’s it feel?”

A hard thrust that hit that sweet spot that made you nearly sob, eyes rolling back as you groaned and Billy chuckled, face buried in your neck,

“THAT good, huh?”

A nod, the build was agonizing, you wanted to cum already, shaking hard, you struggled, tried to talk and Billy asked, pulling back, brows furrowed in what you were sure was mock-confusion,

“Oh do you want to talk?”

Another nod, eyes pleading and he asked, punctuating each word with a hard thrust into you,

“What. Do. You. Think. Stu?”

Each one drawing another small and broken moan from you and Stu hummed like he was thinking about it, and said, 

“Why not? Let’s hear if they can string a sentence together.”

The gag was removed by him and as soon as it was pulled out of your mouth, another hard thrust made you cry out, 

“Fuck!”

“That all you wanted to say?”

A shake of your head before panting out,

“Pl-lease do-n’t stop.”

You were approaching the edge again, you had lost count of how many times they had gotten you close and denied you tonight, nerves almost felt frayed, if you weren’t allowed to finish soon you might just start crying out of pure frustration, and so you begged. 

They loved to hear you try to. 

“Don’t want us to stop?”

“No, no, keep-shit! Go-going!”

He hadn’t stopped yet, he was still taking you, steady, thick cock dragging in and out of you. You swear the energy these two had, they were playing it so smart, passing you between them meant they were able to drag this out beautifully, they didn’t seem tired at all yet. And then Stu wrapped one of his arms around your throat from behind you, enjoying having such a up close and personal view of you being such a mess. 

“Look at you. Cock-drunk by now aren’t you?”

You would agree to anything if it meant that you would get to cum. 

“Uh-huh-”

Spitting out your responses between pants and moans, 

“Look so good when you are this dumb.”

A hum from you, eyes closed, you were so fucking close, small chant leaving you, 

“Please, please, please, pleas-”

Stu’s other hand met the back of your head and he made you look down to Billy, he was looking up at you, wicked grin on his face as he asked, mocking and teasing again, 

“Please?”

“Mmhmf please!”

And you were right on the edge now. Pleasure coiled and ready to break, about to spit apart and come around him, he repeated that word right along with you, like he was really thinking about it, considering it, quietly as he looked up into your eyes hazy with lust,

“Please. Please. Please. Hmmm.”

And right there, back arched and eyes fell closed, a quiet gasp and then almost as if they planned it, which they most certainly did, some secret look shared over your shoulder that you couldn’t see, they worked together and broke the contact needed, leaving you empty and then you did sob. 

“Fuck! No-God- please!”

And Stu was shushing you, kisses placed over your shoulders as you tried to struggle again and Billy said,

“Don’t worry hon. We’ll let you cum.”

Stu agreed, arm sliding from around your neck and his hand started to slip down, already ready to start touching you again as he said,

“Yeah of course.”

Hope.

Genuine hope as Stu’s fingers dipped below your waist, or you had hope until Billy said, fingers sliding up your sides, almost making you shiver,

“And if you are good, maybe it’ll even be tonight.”

God-fucking-damn-it.


End file.
